A composite window pane with integrated electronic circuit is described in the previously unpublished German patent application DE 10 2015 013 469.8. In the production of this window pane, a printed circuit board with mounted circuit components is connected between two glass plates of the composite window pane and contacted via wires that extend through passthroughs in one of the glass plates. The wires may be inserted in the passthroughs before the glass plates and the printed circuit board are joined together, or they may be inserted in the passthroughs after the plates and the circuit board have been assembled.
Errors that occur while the printed circuit board is being placed can make it impossible for the contacting to take place, but they are difficult to correct because they only become apparent after the printed circuit board is placed in position, and in order to correct them the flexible printed circuit board would have to be lifted off the glass plate and then spread out over it again without any creases or bubbles.